A Chance at Normalcy
by vincehighwind
Summary: Ruvik and Eddie have been friends since childhood and have been through a lot together. Will they be able to find someone else to love that will understand them just as well? AU, Yaoi, Sane!Eddie and Ruvik, Lemon, Cross Dressing Kink. Sebastian/Ruvik and Eddie/Waylon.


Ruvik was just leaving the autopsy room where he worked and noticed a group of three just a few paces away. He frowned, knowing he might be addressed by one of them and he wasn't in the mood to interact.

He recognized the threesome to be some of the detectives that he would sometimes work with on one case or another. He already knew the name of one of them but not of the other two. Joseph and Kidman, right?

"So when's the day?" Kidman asked the man in glasses.

"Soon." He answered simply. "Aw come on, Joseph! You can tell us, or at least me. I'm going to be the best man, after all!" Sebastian cries out, a big grin on his face.

"She just wants it to be a surprise." Joseph answered, pushing his glasses up to rest on the bridge of his nose.

Ruvik stood silently and watched, glad the others hadn't notice him. As they continued to talk, the scarred man's attention eventually landed on the eldest male. He couldn't help noticing how handsome and utterly happy he was.

_It's not like he's the one getting married...thank god._

The mortician shook his head as if that would clear it. _Why would __**that**__ matter?_

Finally, Ruvik walked past them and towards the exit of the building since his shift was over. He didn't notice the man that he'd been staring at turn his head towards him and watch him as he left.

* * *

The door's bell to announce a customer's arrival tinkled as a man and woman stepped into the tailor shop. Eddie, who had been hand sewing some details on a dress, looked up.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely. The woman, who had been looking around at all the bridal gowns on display, turned towards the large man. "Yes, I've come for my measurements."

"Ah, of course! And your name would be?"

"Lisa Oda." The female answered with a smile. The man who accompanied her gave her a look. "But Lisa, you haven't even gotten married yet." The woman shushed the sandy haired man and looked back towards the tailor with a giggle.

This interaction confused Eddie but he chose not to say anything about it. "Right this way." He said, waving an arm towards a back room. The two followed and this was rather strange to the tall man. "You're going to be part of the process?" He questioned the smaller man.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lisa asked. Now Eddie was **really** confused. "He's your groom to be, isn't he?"

The woman laughed, making the sandy haired man shoot an apologetic look towards the tailor.

"I'm not marrying him! Waylon's just a friend." She cried out, lightly punching said friend in the shoulder. Waylon rubbed his arm afterward, not at all pleased by it by the looks of it. Eddie watched this little interaction and felt...relieved. The smaller man was definitely beautiful and the tailor was glad to know he was getting hitched.

"Well then, please, follow me." The large man said, continuing to lead them to the back. The back room was a nice one and had some more dresses on dress forms circling around the middle of the room. Pulling out a tape measure, Eddie instructed, "Now please, stand right here and we can get started."

Waylon watched the two for a while before his gaze fell upon a certain dress. Getting up from the chair he was on, he made his way towards it with an unreadable expression on his face. It was gorgeous! The sandy haired man placed a shaking hand on it, feeling the cool material on his skin.

"You're all done now. I'll start work on your dress as soon as possible." Eddie finally said in the background. "Thank you so much!" Lisa gushed and turned towards her friend. After seeing what he was doing a knowing look came over her features.

Eddie looked over and noticed too. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I worked on it for quite a while." He said, making his way over.

"It's exquisite..." Waylon almost whispered. The tailor looked sideways towards the sandy haired male and noticed something he had never seen on a man's face before. It was like when a female was enraptured by one of his creations. Men usually didn't give a damn about any of it.

Eddie was tempted to see the smaller male in it; he was even tempted to ask if it was OK if he could. However, he just smiled. "Well, thank you. I do believe your friend is ready to leave though."

"I don't mind waiting a few more minutes." Lisa answered, sitting down in the chair that Waylon had been in earlier. The smaller male was silently thankful towards his friend and continued to stare at the dress a bit longer.

Eddie didn't move, afraid that this beautiful creature standing next to him would realize he was staring at the dress with too much interest for it to be considered normal and leave. The tailor hoped that maybe he could receive such a look of adoration from this man. That he might be...

"OK, honey." Lisa said, placing a gentle hand on Waylon's shoulder causing the man to somehow wake up from his trance. "It's time to go."

The sandy haired man blushed deeply and silently followed her out of the shop. "Thank you for coming!" Eddie smiled and waved. However, once they were gone he quickly put up the closed sign and left as well.

* * *

Eddie ran home, a grin on his face. He quickly made it to his apartment and almost dropped the keys several times before finally managing to get them into the lock and opened the door. "You're home early." A voice greeted him.

The large man looked over towards his roommate and friend who was sitting on the couch in their living room. "Ruvik, you won't believe-"Eddie began but was interrupted. "You're never home early. You're practically **married** to your work." The scarred man continued, obviously making fun of his friend. The large man frowned. "Anyway," the tailor continued, "I just met someone today." Ruvik looked at him with a bored expression on his features.

"I think they're the one!" Eddie said, trying to get some reaction from the other. "Are you **sure** this time?" The mortician asked.

"I'm sure." The tailor said seriously. "A woman to bear you-" Ruvik started to say. "No! Not a woman, I'm done with that!"

The scarred one's eyes widened in surprise. "You can't be serious? You're giving up on having children?!" Eddie looked down at the ground before looking back at his friend. "Not on that, I'll find a way for that. It's just...I'm not really into women, never have been really."

"Congrats, you've finally admitted it." The slighter man said seriously.

"You act like I haven't known this until now." The tailor remarked. Ruvik gave him a look that confirmed his suspicions. "Well, tell me. What's he they like?" The scarred man said with a smirk. The grin had returned on Eddie's face. "He's so beautiful and he loved one of my dresses."

"Which one?" Ruvik asked as his friend sat down beside him. "It doesn't matter, all I know is I wish I could have put it on him." "Wait, you just said one of your dresses doesn't matter?" The scarred man replied in surprise.

The look that Eddie gave him clearly said "don't interrupt me over such trivial things". "Alright, sorry." Ruvik said, throwing his hands up into the air.

After a while of telling his friend all about Waylon, the tailor finally said,"Now, you tell me about this detective you're so interested in." The mortician frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about." Eddie gave him a knowing look, "You know, the one you always talk about. What was his name? Sebastian, right?"

Ruvik crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "I still don't understand you? Speak intelligently." "What?" Eddie asked, confused. "Well," the scarred man began, "you've been talking only stupidity after you told me about this guy you like."

"So, what you're saying is...is that this detective is stupid?" The large man said carefully, recognizing his friend's mind games as an attempt to drop the subject. "What, I didn't say that!" Ruvik cried out, hating the fact that he was being beaten at his own game.

"Ah, so you do like him!"Eddie yelled triumphantly. A blush made its way across the slighter man's scarred cheeks. "Well, he is the only one that's nice to me. It also doesn't help that he's very good looking." He muttered.

"What else?" The tailor encouraged. "That's...really all there is." Ruvik said, looking somewhat ashamed of himself. "Wait, you have to have more to say than that!" Eddie cried out in shock. "You've known this guy longer than I've known this Darling I just met today!"

"I don't really talk to him or anything." The slighter man replied, embarrassed. "He's always hanging out with his partners Joseph Oda and Kidman." The large man's eyes widened. "Did you say "Oda"?" Ruvik looked confused, "Yeah, why?" "That's what that woman who was with Waylon called herself when I asked her for her name earlier today! She's going to marry that partner of Sebastian's, isn't she?"

The scarred man blinked. "Well, Joseph has been saying he's getting married..." Suddenly, Eddie grabbed him by the upper arms, looking him right in the eye. "Please, Ruvik. You have to talk to Sebastian for my sake as well as your own. Ask him some more about this woman's friend so I can get back together with my Darling!"

* * *

The next day, when work had ended, Ruvik made his way out of the autopsy room once more. He was surprised to find his crush waiting for him on the other side. Making a sound of surprise that was way too girly for his satisfaction, the scarred man dropped the papers he had been carrying.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sebastian apologized, crouching down to help the mortician pick up what he'd dropped. "You didn't scare me." Ruvik mumbled as he picked up the last document.

"Oh, then what was it that I did?" The detective replied with laughter in his voice. Both of them straightened up and now stood in front of the other. "You startled me, that's all." The scarred man replied firmly.

Ruvik suddenly began to feel very nervous and was about to leave but then he remembered he was on a mission. "Um, I know this is out of the blue but..." He began to say, looking down at the floor. "Yes?" Sebastian said in what sounded like a hopeful note. The mortician didn't seem to notice though.

"I was wondering if you know Joseph Oda's fiancee at all." This seemed to deflate the detective, but he quickly smiled again. "Yeah, her name's Lisa."

"Do you know anything about her friends?" Sebastian looked away and scratched the back of his head. "She has tons of friends..."

"Any **male** friends?" Ruvik questioned further. "Well, she does seem to have one." The detective answered, his voice sounding almost disappointed. Still, the mortician didn't notice. "Does he have sandy colored hair and perhaps is named Waylon?"

"Uh, yeah, she does." Sebastian finally looked back towards the other man. "How would know that though?" Nervousness had began to take hold of the scarred man again, so he simply answered, "I just do."

"Oh..." The brunette said. "Is there any way to contact him?" Ruvik questioned, his nervousness about to consume him at this point. "Why, do you want to date him or something?" Sebastian said somewhat angrily.

The mortician was taken aback. Why was he angry and why would he think that? "It's none of your business. Look, can you get it for me or not?" The mortician answered, his pride getting the best of him.

"Fine, I will." The detective replied. "You...will?" Ruvik asked in confusion. It was obvious the man was angry for some reason, so why would he do anything for him? "For you, I'd do anything." Was his only answer and the detective left. The mortician stood there in the empty hallway with his thoughts and then it finally dawned on him. Sebastian might actually...like him.

This news would've made him happy under different circumstances but now it seemed that... Did the detective think that he wanted the information on Waylon because he wanted to date him?

"Oh, no. What have I done?"

Ruvik quickly ran towards the entrance of the building, just in time to catch the detective as he was about to leave. Without thinking it through, the scarred man grabbed the other man's wrist. Sebastian stopped in his tracks, not turning back and remaining silent.

"Are you, angry with me?" The mortician asked redundantly. The brunette turned his head back to look at him. "And why would you think that?"

Ruvik raised nonexistent eyebrows. "Don't play stupid! You're mad at me!" The detective turned around fully and glared down at the other male. "Yeah, I guess I am a little. After all, here I am, about to ask you out and then you go on talking about some other guy!"

The scarred man felt his heart flutter a bit as he began to laugh. "What's so funny?!" Sebastian yelled, indignant. "You are, my dear detective." Ruvik answered with a smirk. The brunette actually blushed at these words.

"I've never met Waylon, to be honest." The mortician said. "But my friend was so smitten by him he just had to see him as soon as possible. So he asked me to get the information from you today about how get into contact with him."

"So, you're not interested in another guy?" Sebastian asked, his voice filled with hope. "Of course not, you're the only one I've shown any interest in." _There I go again with out thinking! _

Ruvik covered is mouth in embarrassment, as if that could somehow make the words he just said disappear. "Really?" The brunette said in excitement, grabbing the mortician's hand. The scarred man looked the man in front of him over. There was no way he could dash this man's hope into pieces again.

"Yes."

Sebastian made a sound of happiness and pulled the shorter man into a hug. This move was entirely unexpected by the mortician so he just stood there awkwardly. Pulling back, the detective apologized. "Sorry about that, you just have no idea how long I've wanted this."

Ruvik actually smiled.


End file.
